


It's Only a Crime if I Get Caught

by J_Laurens



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, but so are you, malum, short!calum, that's said a lot so might as well tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Laurens/pseuds/J_Laurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 5'2 Calum doesn't wear anything other than a mid-thigh length t-shirts to bed. His college roommate Michael is 6'3 and Calum thinks he's a jerk because he refuses to help Calum get things down from higher shelves. Little does he know, Michael purposely places things in high places to get a glimpse of Calum's ass when he has to reach up to grab things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Crime if I Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and really wanted to write it so I did. 
> 
> Very explicit language, as well as usage of the word slut, if that bothers you I'm sorry, I swear I don't mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors. 
> 
> Title from - High Hopes in Velvet - The Cab

Calum Hood was short, people called him by patronizing nicknames and the height jokes were endless, people used his head as an arm rest, and it’s impossible to find pants for his height. Calum stopped growing when he was 13 and only 5’2. He remained small and petite with the girls in his class while all the guys hit their growth spurts, hitting 6 foot and gaining lanky limbs and long torsos to match. Calum’s used to it by now, he shrugs off the arms that land on his head, he glares threateningly at people who use patronizing nicknames and make short jokes, he’s got a tailor to hem his pants, he is willing to climb on things to reach whatever he may need that’s on a high shelf. He’s okay with his height at this point.

The people at his college, however, are not. Especially his twat of a roommate. Michael Clifford, who was an absolute fucking giant, standing at 6’3. He made Calum want to kill him on a daily basis and they’ve known each other for barely three months.

They had an agreement when they became roommates you see, Calum was the cook in this household, so long as Michael cleaned their apartment. It worked well at first, they stayed out of each other’s ways really, they shared dinner but other than that they stayed in their respective areas without any need to bother each other when they both had insane amounts of homework from the beginning week.

That was until Calum couldn’t find the spaghetti sauce while he had the noodles boiling. “Hey Michael?” He called to his roommate who was sat not far away at the dining table playing an app on his phone. Calum turned to look at him and questioned why they were both already in their pajamas, which for Calum was only an oversized t shirt that hit a little past his mid-thigh.

“Yes Calum?” Michael sighed and looked up from his phone.

“Do you know where the spaghetti sauce may be?” Calum asked, already having his back turned to the multi-colored hair boy while he stood on the tips of his toes, opening cupboards to search for the sauce.

“Erm-- I dunno, probably in one of the top cupboards,” Michael responded in a bored tone as he watched Calum jump up on the counter to look even further for the ingredients. Michael let out a small, barely audible gasp as he saw the tan lower cups of Calum’s ass were exposed as he reached for the sauce which was in the top cupboard above the counter, shirt going up as Calum’s arms stretched for it.

Michael stared at Calum in shock, biting his lip to keep from gasping once again as more of his ass was revealed. Why wasn’t he wearing any underwear? Why hadn’t he just asked Michael to get the damned spaghetti sauce for him? Why was Michael getting so turned on? Needless to say, Michael ate very quickly and silently before slipping into his room for the night, quietly jerking off as he pictured Calum’s very round and firm bum.

That’s where Calum’s problems began. Michael seemed to have started moving anything he could to higher places among their apartment. Calum had kept all of his toiletries on the lowest shelf in the bathroom to keep them in reach, but when he came into the bathroom that night he found them on one of the highest shelves. He grumbled to himself and climbed on the counter to move them back, pouting slightly.

That was only the beginning. Calum was seriously considering becoming a ballerina at this point, he’s on the tips of his toes so often anyway. Anything that used to be in his reach was now at least two shelves above where they were previously, and Michael being the ass he was was always around, watching Calum struggle to reach something but never offered to help him. Calum swears his roommate is out to get him and he’s seriously considering stabbing him at this point --knives being the only things he can reach, really.

After two very long weeks of Calum stretching and climbing to grab things, he finally found something he just couldn’t reach. There wasn’t a way to climb to get it, and grabbing a stool or ladder was far too much effort, his favorite coffee mug was somehow placed at the very back of the highest shelf in the apartment. No matter how far he reached there was no way to get it without breaking at least three other cups.

Michael stared at Calum, biting his lip hard to keep from groaning at the full view of Calum’s ass that was on display as Calum struggled to grab his favorite cup. Michael knew it was a dick move, but he wanted to see how far this would go and he was not complaining about what he saw during this time. He continued to stare, gripping his very hard cock through his pants for a few moments to get some sort of relief as he intently watched Calum’s ass jiggle as he jumped for the shelf, neither of them really sure why because that obviously wouldn’t work.

Calum let out an annoyed huff, slightly out of breath from his many attempts to reach the stupid cup before finally giving in, turning to look out Michael, who he found was already watching him. He grumbled incoherently to himself as he debated giving in, sighing and flicking his hair from his face. “Would you..” He mumbled, clearing his throat, “Would you perhaps get my cup for me?” Calum asked quietly, his face pink from the embarrassment and humiliation.

Michael couldn’t help the smug grin that crossed his face, standing up and nodding, thankful he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans at the moment because his hard on would’ve been very, very obvious. He walked over to Calum, who had turned his back to Michael again to look up at the shelf. Michael pressed up against him, reaching up to grip the mug, his hips pressing into Calum’s lower back, he refrained from chuckling at how short he was standing behind him.

Calum let out a gasp when he felt something very hard press against his back, his eyes widening and spinning around on his heel to look up at Michael, tucking his lower lip between his teeth and a blush spreading across his cheeks. “M-Michael..” He mumbled out, looking up, only to meet Michael who was staring down at him, a hungry, lustful look to his eye.

Calum could barely comprehend what happened next, as his lips were suddenly pressed against Michael’s in a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes had closed instinctively, a sharp intake of breath coming in when Michael scooped him up and sat him on the counter in one fluid motion. Calum wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him into another deep kiss while Michael’s hand slid to his hips, moving lower as they licked into each other’s mouths.

Calum should’ve stopped it, and he probably would if it weren’t for the fact that Michael was hot as fuck, with his bright green eyes and hair that constantly changed and still somehow managed to pull off every color, he would’ve if Calum hadn’t been properly fucked in months, and if he hadn’t been having wet dreams about Michael since he moved in. So he went with it.

He couldn’t help but giggle when Michael picked him up again, his hands firmly on his ass as he carried him off to the closest bedroom -- which was Calum’s. Michael shut the door behind him carelessly, his lips still locked with Calum’s as he moved over to the bed, rather clumsily as well. “You are such a fucking tease,” Michael growled in between kisses, dropping Calum on the bed roughly which caused a small yelp to leave Calum’s lips.

Calum stared up at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not sure what about him was teasing. Michael was atop him, his hands on her side of Calum’s head, “Never wearing any pants to bed,” Michael whispered in a husky tone as he gripped Calum’s cheeks and pressed their lips back together roughly. “Constantly showing off your pretty little ass, fucking cock tease.” He moaned, his hands traveling down to the hem of Calum’s t-shirt and pulling it off without a second thought. “Is that what you are Calum?” Michael whispered and kissed down Calum’s neck, sucking harshly, making sure to leave bruises.

Calum let out a whimper and nodded, “Yeah,” He mewled and arched up into Michael’s touch. “Yeah what?”

“I’m a cock tease, Michael.” He moaned and gripped his hair, gasping as Michael’s fingers flicked over Calum’s nipples, letting out a whine.

Michael smirked, “So sensitive baby.” He mumbled against Calum’s skin, circling his fingers over Calum’s nipples, watching him jerk and moan. “Fuck you’re so pretty baby, such a slutty little boy.” He whispered, a smug smile on his face as Calum nodded quickly. “Yeah Mikey, such a slut for you.” He whimpered and looked up at him with wide eyes, causing Michael to groan and pull Calum up by his hair.

“Want you to suck my cock, show me how much of a slut you are.” Michael smirked and watched as Calum quickly got to work, yanking down his sweats and underwear in one pull. He gripped Michael’s hard dick and stroked it a feel times, looking up at Michael seductively as he licked the tip, causing Michael to groan and toss his head back, pulling on Calum’s hair.

Calum hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly, closing his eyes and moaning as Michael yanked on his hair. Michael watched him in awe, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, groaning loudly. “F-fuck baby, look so hot.” He moaned, watching Calum move his head faster, gagging slightly but pushing through it as tears leaked from his eyes.

Michael watched him, biting his lip to keep from yelling, “Fuck.” He rasped out and closed his eyes, knowing he’d come even faster if he watched Calum any longer.

Calum smirked and continued to hallow out his cheeks, moving his head quickly up and down Michael’s length, swirling his tongue around the tip, knowing Michael’s orgasm was approaching quickly. He persisted his actions, bobbing his head up and down quickly, refraining from the smug smile that was trying to spread across his face when Michael choked out his warning that he was going to come soon and yanked Calum’s hair, pulling him off his cock. “Close your eyes,” He ordered, his voice rough as Calum quickly obliged. Michael moved his hand over his cock quickly, moaning loudly as he came, his cum hitting Calum’s face in spurts, covering his cheeks and mouth mostly, some on his eyelashes and forehead.

Michael groaned and watched as Calum licked the cum off his lips, scooping more of Michael’s load off his cheeks, seductively sucking the white substance from his thumb, giggling quietly at Michael’s reaction. He smirked as Michael pulled him up, wiping the rest of the cum off his face with a tissue.

Calum let out a small squeal as Michael turned him around, pushing him onto the bed, forcing his ass up and kissing along his cheeks roughly, his lips dragging across the skin slowly. Calum let out a soft, desperate whimper at the contact, a small gasp falling from his lips as Michael breathed hotly against his hole. Michael grinned at the sounds that left Calum’s lips, “Listen to those needy little pants.” He whispered, gripping Calum’s ass harshly before licking up Calum’s hole suddenly, causing a cry to sound from Calum, falling onto the sheets at the surprise from the sudden pleasure, forcing his bum to stay up so Michael could continue and go further into eating him out.

Michael chuckled and continued to teasingly lick along Calum’s entrance, smirking at the moans emitting from Calum as Michael’s licks became longer and more languid, flattening his tongue along his hole. Calum whined into the mattress, whimpering as he gripped the duvet tightly, mumbling and gasping out swear words while Michael slowly pushed his tongue into Calum, “Michael, fuck!” He cried, pushing against Michael’s tongue and trying to reach for Michael’s head to push his tongue in even further.

Michael closed his eyes and circled his tongue around, moaning quietly which made Calum shudder from the pleasure. Michael pulled away from Calum, causing Calum to whine and push his ass back in even farther, only to find Michael slicking up three of his fingers and pushing Calum back into the bed, sliding one finger into him slowly, biting his lip hard. “Fuck you’re so tight, baby.” He whispered, pressing the finger in and out of Calum. He quickened his speed before adding a second finger, scissoring and circling his fingers inside of Calum, brushing across his prostate which made Calum to sharply breathe in, moaning into the sheets. “Michael!” He whimpered, “Please just fuck me already. Want to be fucked hard with your big cock, please.” He begged, pressing back against his fingers needily.

Michael snickered at the desperation in Calum’s voice, pulling his fingers out and wiping the excess lube on the sheets before sliding on a condom and slicking up his cock, “Shhh, my needy baby.” He hushed when Calum whimpered when Michael flipped him over so he was laying on his back. “Let me take care of you,” He mumbled, lifting and spreading Calum’s legs apart. He slid into Calum slowly, his eyes sliding shut and his mouth falling open at the tightness around him. He moaned and stayed as he was, waiting for Calum to relax as he savored the feeling of being inside Calum.

Calum panted and closed his eyes, holding the sheets tightly. “Michael, m-move,” He moaned out and pushed against Michael with a soft whimper.

Michael groaned and held Calum’s hips tightly, thrusting in and out of him quickly. He down on his lower lip and looked down at Calum, letting out a moan at the sight of the black haired boy who was whimpering softly and clutching at the sheets, trying to suppress the noises Michael was drawing from his plump lips. Michael angled his thrusts, hitting Calum’s prostate which made Calum cry out his name. “That’s better baby boy, make as much noise as you want.” The older male said, his voice gravelly as he pounded into Calum.

“Ah! Michael, harder!” Calum babbled, his eyes squeezing shut from the pure bliss he was feeling. “Fuck!” He moaned and arched his back.

Michael watched him intently, his hips moving even faster, “Gonna cum for me baby?” He gasped, spreading Calum’s legs even farther, slamming into his prostate and moaning at the tightness of Calum’s hole. “Fuck, want you to cum untouched,” He whispered his thoughts aloud, biting back another loud noise as he felt Calum clench around his cock.

Calum nodded, letting out a sob, “I’m gonna cum,” He croaked, letting out a cry when Michael leaned down to suck on his nipples, his fingernails running down Michael’s pale back. “I’m cumming!” He wailed and arched up into his touch as Michael simultaneously thrusted into him whilst pinching and playing with his nipples. “Michael!” He yelled as he came on both of their torsos, his toes curling and he writhed under Michael from the intense orgasm.

Michael came very quickly after Calum, he couldn’t help it when Calum was clenching around him so wonderfully and the look Calum had as he came was far too much for him to bare. He moaned into Calum’s neck as he came into the condom, his eyes shut in intense pleasure.

He slowly pulled out of Calum and fell next to him, taking off and tying up the condom, throwing it into the trash can near his bed. His breath came out in soft pants as he took some tissues from his nightstand and wiped off both of their chests, smiling when Calum forced him to lay down, watching as the dark haired boy laid his head on Michael’s chest which was rising and falling rapidly.

Calum smiled and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. He wanted to ask what this meant but he just bit his lip and cuddled into Michael’s side, frowning when Michael got up. “Where are you going?” He asked softly when Michael pulled on a shirt and went towards the door.

Michael turned around with a grin spreading across his face, “To the bathroom to put your toothbrush on the highest shelf. I want round two.” He smirked, dodging the pillow that Calum threw at him as Calum giggled.

“I hate you!” He laughed and got his shirt back on, sitting up and smiling widely. His shirt covered his body nicely and Michael stopped to admire him.

“I quite like you,” Michael retorted, a wide smile on his lips when Calum walked over to him.

“Really?” He asked softly, a shy smile crossing his face as Michael nodded with a grin. Calum giggled and jumped up, causing Michael to catch him, his hands going to Calum’s bum to support him. “I quite like you too.” He whispered and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, all feedback is very much appreciated so please leave it! xx.


End file.
